


Turn-About

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Psychological Torture, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if:  Reese had a very dark side..... (could be considered AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn-About

Title: Turn-about  
Rating: NC-17 (sexual content, emotional torture, revenge)  
Characters: Finch, Reese, Grace (mention of Jessica)  
Pairing: Grace/Reese  
One-shot  
Word Count: 750

NOTES: Don’t know where this came from, or why but it just forced itself out of me like Alien bursting through my chest cavity. **It is ugly, it is dark, it is painful** but for some reason it had to be done. Sorry everyone! For the record: this story is OOC. If dark stories of revenge aren't to your liking, then DO NOT read this. If you do anyway, then don't hate on it.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

 

　

The green eyes that had stared up into his own trustingly, pupils blown with burgeoning desire were now screwed tightly shut. The red hair, carefully styled, now spread in bright disarray over the pillows; the feathery bangs damp against her brow.

Even, white teeth clenched around her lower lip; all traces of her lipstick having long since been kissed away. The blush painting her cheeks now was natural, the artifice of her makeup stripped from her face by a determined masculine mouth and her own sweat.

Her body was bare beneath his too....having allowed the man to remove her clothing, piece by piece in the seductive dance desire prompted in couples since the beginning of time. The man was taking his time, drawing every nuance of reaction out of her body that the woman was capable of giving up to him. His pleasure initially had been in the task itself...the eroding of her natural wariness of strangers, insinuating himself into her daily routines. The long campaign of building first a friendship, then affection and then...oh so much more.

_How surprising that he found himself enjoying the process too. What had begun as a necessary learning experience had brought unforeseen benefits to him. The man wasn't about to toss them aside casually. This **serendipity** would ground him in a positive way and allow him to extend his lesson for a longer time than he had intended._

_"Yes"_ , he thought as his mouth plundered the soft, sweetness writhing in response to his caresses, _"I think this is working out so much better."_

The woman's eyes opened and she smiled at the happiness on her lover's face. She gasped, closing them again as he pushed inside her. Her trim hips bucked up against his, the pale, slender legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in deeper. He felt her walls tighten around him and knew she was close. 

The man worked one hand between their tightly joined hips; his fingers pushing, seeking until their tips brushed her clitoris. She bucked harder, crying out as she was sent crashing over the edge into her orgasm.

_"John....JOHN!"_

 

The man raised his head, looking at a point high on the wall behind them as he thrust with more determination into her.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

Bound tightly in his chair by restraints around his ankles, wrists, hips, neck and forehead; the man known as Harold Finch had no choice but to stare at the computer monitors in front of him. Anywhere his eyes darted in his limited line of sight, they were met by the images of his operative. Of John Reese, buried balls deep in Grace.... _ **his**_ Grace.

Harold felt his stomach churn as he was forced to watch her respond to the handsome ex-agent; see her run her hands over Reese's chest and back. Watch Grace welcome his touch, his mouth, his cock deep inside her. When she called out John's name as she came, Finch felt the tears slip down his cheeks; his body slumping in defeat against the biting ropes.

He saw Reese lift his head and look directly into the camera as he pounded into the willing, wanton form beneath him....saw the hitch in John's rhythm as he too orgasmed and the smug smile spreading across his features as he flooded Grace's womb with his seed. 

Finch could easily make out the words John mouthed silently at him: _"Mine now, Harold. Fair trade for Jessica and besides.... **you** threw her away."_ Reese dropped his head, ignoring the camera as he concentrated all his keen attention on the woman he was pleasuring. 

Harold raged impotently, pulling against his bonds as he listened to the whispered endearments of the sated couple. At last, exhaustion overcame the recluse and his eyes closed as he finally gave into despair. Harold knew that one day Reese would find out about his botched attempt to save Jessica; how a careless slip of conversation with her husband had led to Peter's killing her. Finch had to live with the knowledge that if he'd not interfered, Jessica would most likely still be alive.

 

The consequences of Reese's discovery were as unexpected as they were spectacularly cruel. He knew, in time John would return to the library and there would be further punishment to follow. At this point however, Harold realized that death at his former friend’s hands would only be a welcome release. He, Harold Finch had nothing further to live for.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

NOTES: If you've gotten this far then I hope you will take the time to read this as well. I've stated in postscripts on a few of my other stories that I will explore dark themes from time to time. This tanget is not everyone's cup of tea and to be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure where it came from....but show up it did and write it I did. It is what it is.


End file.
